The Yeffersons
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: What do you get when you cross the gundam pilots with the Jeffersons (and add a hint of my strangeness)? The Yeffersons! I am NOT good with writing summaries, so I'll end this one here! R+R! Please!


Well we're movin' on down  
to the West side  
to an old piece of junk  
shack  
Movin' on down  
to the West side  
they took away our piece of the pie  
ain't no fish, ain't no kitchen  
ain't no beans or no grill  
even with all our tryin'  
we rolled down that hill  
we struck out in the big leagues  
we turned our heads down  
as long as we live  
it's you and me baby  
an' all we got is that  
well we're movin' on down  
to the West side  
to an old piece of junk  
shack  
movin' on down  
to the West side  
they took away our piece of the pie  
  
  
  
Duorge Yefferson (Duo Maxwell / George Jefferson)  
Heeroise Yefferson (Heero Yuy / Louise Jefferson)  
Unm Phyllis (Lady Une / Tom Willis)  
Hilden Phyllis (Hilde / Helen Willis)  
Trowarence (Trowa / Florence)  
Relenalph the doorcreature (Relena / Ralph the doorman)  
Mother Yefferson (Mother Jefferson)  
Scary Honda (Harry Bentley)  
Vinyl Yefferson (Lionel Jefferson)  
Henny Phyllis (Jenny Willis)  
Trace ShishKebab (Trace Khushrenada)  
Mallard Pieceocrap / Stretch Markings (Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Merquise)  
The Duke of Earl (Duke Dermail)  
Brady One (Lady Une)  
Ihatesya Pronounced: I hates ya Boing (Lucrezia Noin)  
Auto (Otto)  
Miller (Muller)  
TuBarsUv SohopePronounced: two bars of soap (Tubarov)  
Doggy, Stay (Doctor J)  
Dorothy Cadillac (Dorothy Catalonia)  
Stillday Ornight (Hilde)  
Radish Coconut (Rasid)  
Caffeine (Catherine)  
Munster Scarpian (Minister Darlian)  
Coward (Howard)  
Silly Mo (Sally Po)  
  
  
  
Duorge entered his apartment and saw Mr. Honda sitting on his couch. "What're you doing here, Honda?" Sary looked up at Duorge and smiled. "Well, Mr. Yefferson, I just got a bit of information that may interest you, or at least Heeroise." Duorge waited for Mr. Honda to continue. "Apparently Doggy, Stay has been sighted somewhere around this area. They say he's looking to join up with Ihatesya Boing, the bouncy cereal killer." Duorge shrugged his shoulders. "So? What's that got to do with anything?" M. Honda looked around to make sure they were alone. "Well, word on the street has it that Doggy, Stay has been looking for Heeroise for quite some time now..." Duorge nodded his head. "I see. Well, thank you for your time. And as a reward for telling me that, I'd like to show you something out on the balcony."  
  
Mr. Honda followed Duorge to the balcony, and Duorge pointed over the side. When Scary bent over the railing to look Duorge pushed him over the side and then went back into his apartment to find Heeroise glaring at him. "Hey, Heezy. Why are you looking at me like that?" Heeroise continued glaring. "Well, Duorge, I just saw you push Mr. Honda off the balcony." Then the doorbell rang. Duorge grinned. "Wanna bet 20 bucks that Honda's at the door?" Heeroise crossed his arms and continued glaring. "Fine. It'll be the easiest 20 dollars I've ever made. And after you lose that 20 dollars, you're going to go downstairs and call an ambulance for Mr. Honda." Duorge opened the door and stepped aside to reveal Relenalph the doorcreature holding Mr. Honda. "Twenty dollars, Heezy." Heeroise's jaw dropped as he handed Duorge the 20 dollars. "But... How?" Duorge smiled. "Are you kidding? Relenalph wouldn't pass up a chance to save someones life. It knows it can demand a higher amount of pay than usual."  
  
Relenalph set Mr. Honda down and held out its hand. Duorge sighed and went to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with two rats in his hand. "Here you go, Relenalph." Duorge said, handing the rats to Relenalph. Then he shut the door quickly to spare them all the sight of Relenalph devouring the rats. "Alright, now that that's over with... How was your day?" Duorge asked. Just then, Trowarence walked into the room. "Hey, Mr. Yefferson, did you know that Doggy, Stay has been looking for you?" Heeroise scratched his head. "Which one of us are you talking to?" Trowarence nodded his head. "Right, sorry about that. Heeroise, Doggy, Stay, the mad dog trainer, has been looking all over town for you. And some say he's even asked Ihatesya Boing to help him!"  
  
Duorge nodded his head. "Yeah, Mr. Honda mentioned that before I threw him over the balcony." Duorge informed Heeroise. "Uh, hey, Trowarence? I'd like to show you something out on the balcony..." Duorge said, and then Trowarence followed him to the balcony, where Duorge pointed over the side. When Trowarence leaned over the railing, Duorge threw a rat far away from the balcony, and when he saw Relenalph slither towards it, he pushed Trowarence over the side. Unfortunately for Duorge Relenalph got there in time to save Trowarence. When Relenalph brought Trowarence up, Duorge grinned. "Sorry, Relenalph, but I'm not gonna give you any more rats." Relenalph glared at Duorge, pushed past him, and tossed Trowarence over the side of the balcony. While Relenalph was on the balcony, Duorge decided to kill two birds with one stone and pushed Relenalph over the side. Luckily for Relenalph and Trowarence, Mr. Honda had been walking out the door of the building, and broke their fall.  
  
Duorge laughed happily until he saw a car parked across the street. "Oh, no! That's Dorothy's cadillac! (Hope I spelled that right.)" Duorge gasped. "That can only mean that Dorothy AND Ihatesya are helping Doggy, Stay!" Duorge rushed back into the apartment to tell Heeroise. "Heezy! Hide, quick! Doggy, Stay could be here any minute! And he's even gotten Dorothy Cadillac to help him!" There was a knock at the door, and Heeroise quickly ran and hid in one of the bedrooms. Duorge hesitated and then went to open the door. "Oh, no... It's... It's you!" He gasped  
  
Dun dun dun! Well, I'll leave you in suspense for a while. Review and I'll add another, much lengthier chapter that is far better than this one. Until next chapter... Ciao.... 


End file.
